


Dragons and Gay Men

by an123456



Series: Cnut Longsword of Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Beard Kink, Beards (Facial Hair), Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Camaraderie, Cock Worship, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Rough Sex, Dragonborn is a prejudiced bastard, Dragonspeak, Drug Abuse, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, Genital Piercing, Going to be a series of stories., Hand Jobs, Have spoilers for main game and dlcs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Long Hair, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Old Gods, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Piercings, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Kissing, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex for Favors, Size Kink, Substance Abuse, Underage Kissing, Underage as in partner is four years older than almost legal guy, Viking shit since it fits in skyrim, mentions of torture, warrior culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an123456/pseuds/an123456
Summary: Dragonborn has some serious issues, is he able to deal with them or does the world end? Can the past be forgiven and a man healed.





	

All is owned by Bethesda, Cnut Ranulfson is a character from Bernard Cornwall’s books. Even though he owns the character, this version doesn’t adhere to how he is presented in the book. Only the name and physically features are taken. I express gratitude to molders and thank them for their works since this wouldn’t be thought of without them. Some characters are my own while other are either from Skyrim or from mods that add npcs.  
*Ages and timeliness are changed to fit the story without dragging it out and having really old characters doing young, foolish things. Distances are also made longer to appear more realistic. This story contains themes that might disturb some. Drugs, alcoholism, torture, different types of abuse, violence, sexton as well as homosexuality are going to be present.*  
Tamriel for the purpose of this story is very aggressive against homosexuality. Elves are the most aggressive while the human and beast races are not as much. Nords are the most open minded and often camaraderie between men allows this. The thalmor search after and punish gay men as harshly as Talos worshippers.  
₩₩₩₩₩₩₩  
How in Talos name have I ended up sitting in cart going gods know where. Escaped from the Empire only to have that very same Empire catch you not two days later. Surely I have been forsaken since everything in Nirn wants to be rid of my very existence. Who could kindle the gods wrath more than Cnut; just over six feet tall, of a lanky yet sinewy stature like that of a rower then fighter. Yet what surprises people the most is my pale skin, pale blond hair and very pale, piercing blue eyes.  
₩₩₩₩₩₩₩  
I was born in the depth of Frostfall, a blessing and curse at once. Everyday I’m reminded I have cured Nirn, why can’t my father understand that childbirth kills on a regular basis. Ranulf won’t accept that, therefore each day I work harder then others so I may seem at least OK in my father’s eyes.  
I’m sixteen and ten, therefore I have started to learn the basics of wood hauling. Our small camp of Jonskberg lies about a three days walk from Windhelm, capital of Eastmarch yet have never been there. Hunters pass though to rest before continuing forward, while we supply wood to nearby towns. Fishers just have a days walk from here to reach the Sea of Ghosts. Everyday is a fight against the elements to survive, yet somehow we manage though hard work. Being a son of the most respected man in camp has it’s perks among the people. I don’t have to work everyday while being able to sleep in is nice especially in the depth of winter. Free drinks is a huge bonus as well when you can hold your liquor well.  
Once after supper and drinks at the Tavern, I went to the steam house which is frequented by everyone. For this reason I rarely go since it’s always too full for my liking. Late at night though nobody goes and this makes the perfect time for me to go. Yet this night was different since when I entered another man was there who was about four years my senior. He was a handsome man sitting hunched and decided his company was fine since he didn’t speak yet. Quickly I shed my clothes and sat on a chair diagonally from the bench he was sitting on. “You are awake at this hour? Nice to have company for a bit.” I didn’t know what to say, he had a strong accent and while he spoke he sat up to reveal the most interesting color of blue of his eyes. He wore his hair plaited down his back to reveal a goatee that suited him, both were golden blonde. Becoming embarrassed at how his body looked and showed he clearly was a swimmer, I quickly looked down. He must have been the partner of a hunter I heard about.


End file.
